


Alcohol Does Wonders

by DestielSnuggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drunken Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, castiel is drunk, counting freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnuggles/pseuds/DestielSnuggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a home-cooked meal with Dean and Sam, Cas asks Dean to try some whiskey. It seems that he takes a liking to it, and gets a little drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Does Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again!  
> Seems I couldn't wait to write another one-shot! This one was fun to write so, I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!

“I come baring gifts!” Dean announced as he entered the bunker, holding up a white plastic bag.

Sam looked up at his brother, “Ooo, lemme guess! Cheap booze, and pie?”

Dean cheered, “And the award for sarcastic asshole goes to… Sam Fucking Winchester!” He plonked the bag on the table, which he then emptied. Sam wasn’t wrong – pie, beer, and whiskey.

“Where’s huggy-bear?” the older brother asked.

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Cas? He’s in the kitchen making dinner.” Dean’s eyes lit up at the word ‘dinner’, “Want me to call him in?”

Dean waved his hand in dismissal, “Nah, I’ll go say hi to him.”

“You mean you’ll check out what he’s cooking and probably try to eat some of it?”

“Pffft. Me? No. I’d never do a thing like that…” Dean muttered as he jogged out of the library.

 

There he stood, shaking his hips to an Elvis song, as he mixed something together in a bowl. It seemed that Cas hadn’t noticed Dean’s entrance, and was oblivious to the man creeping up behind him.

Dean grasped Cas’ shoulders, “Hey buddy,” Cas almost dropped the bowl, “Nice moves ya got there.”

The angel set the bowl on the counter, steadying himself, “Th-thanks.”

“So, whatcha cooking up for us, Chef?” Dean lowered his hands, trailing one down Cas’ back as he scanned the kitchen for evidence.

Cas stiffened a little at the motion, “I’m, well, I’m making a steak and onion pie.” He tilted his head towards the stove, and began to roll out the pastry.

Licking his lips, Dean approached the pan of cooked steak in onion gravy still simmering in the pot. Without permission, he dipped his finger in the gravy, “Damn, Cas. This is delicious.”

“Hey! Use a spoon! I don’t know where your hands have been.” Cas exclaimed.

“What do you take me for?” Dean asked, trying to look hurt.

“A hunter.” Cas stated with a smile.

“Well, you’re not wrong there” the said hunter grabbed a spoon, and scooped up a piece of steak, moaning at the taste, “So good.”

Cas gently plucked the spoon from his hand, “Save some for the pie.” He filled the pastry base with the steak, then lightly placed the top of the pie over it, pinching the edges.

“Aww, aren’t you cute?” Dean teased as Cas created small patterns in the crust of the pie. The angel blushed, saying nothing, and positioned the pie in the oven. Now all they had to do, was wait.

 

The three men finished up eating, drinking the last few drops of their red wine.

“Thanks, Cas. That was great.” Sam praised.

Cas smiled, “You’re welcome, Sam.” He looked towards Dean, who gave him a thumbs up in approval.

“I’m gonna go to my room, relax a little. Maybe see if I can find us a case.” Sam said, slowly rising from his seat. Once he left, Dean quickly switched seats to sit adjacent to Cas. He reached over to obtain the bottle of whiskey he bought earlier, cracking open the lid.

“Is there a reason you’re drinking more alcohol?” Cas asked, observing Dean closely as he downed his first glass.

“Not really. I always have some to make me sleep better. Keeps the nightmares away I guess.” Dean fiddled with the glass, staring at the single drop of golden brown liquid that was left.

A pained expression appeared on Cas’ face, “Do you,” he hesitantly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s, “Do you want to talk about them?”

The other man glanced down at their hands for a moment before squeezing Cas’ hand in return, “No.” he removed his hand, repositioning his chair so that he was sitting in front of Cas, “Besides cooking a delicious meal, what else have you been up to?” Dean asked, evidently wanting to drop the subject.

Cas complied, “Not a lot. I was looking through the Men of Letters files, on information about angels, for curiosity. It seems they have none.”

“I’m not surprised, I mean, wasn’t I the first human angels interacted with for a long ass amount time?” Dean mentioned.

“Probably, yes.”

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again, “Can I try some?” Cas motioned towards the whiskey.

Dean furrowed his brow, “You sure?” Cas nodded, “Alright.” He poured some into the glass he had previously used, sliding it towards Cas, who decided to down the whole thing.

 

A quarter of the whiskey remained – Cas had apparently taken a liking to the stuff.

“One, t-two, three, f-four…” Cas squinted in concentration as he studied Dean intently.

“What are you doing?”

The drunk angel transferred his stare to Dean’s eyes, “Counting your fr-freckles, silly.” He frowned, “Awh, your pretty green eyes made me lose count.” With a hint of frustration, he regained focus on counting freckles.

Dean was stunned for words, “Wow. You really are drunk.”

Once again, Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, “Shhh,” he pressed a finger to Dean’s lips, “you’re distracting me.”

“Sorry…” Dean mumbled.

A groan emerged from the angel’s mouth, “Deeaannn! You m-moved! Now I have to st-start over!” With exasperation, Cas fell forward, falling against Dean’s chest, deciding to then encircle his arms around his waist, “You’re cuddle-l-ly.”

Dean chuckled, returning the awkward hug, “I think it’s time you went to bed.” All he received in reply was another groan. Gently, Dean pushed Cas back in his seat, stood, and then swung him up in his strong arms. Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, which sent a warm feeling down his spine, as he carried Cas to his room.

 

“Okay, buddy, steady.” Dean whispered as he laid Cas down on the bed. Raising a hand, he swept a loose curl of hair away from Cas’ eye, “Goodnight, angel.”

Before he reached the door, a voice piped up, “Stay with me.”

Dean halted in his tracks, “What?”

“Come back, stay with me.” he repeated. Without any uncertainty, Dean closed the door, and kicked off his boots. Cas shuffled over to make some room for the hunter, closing the space between them once Dean was settled. An arm snaked over Dean’s stomach to rest there, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders, pulling him closer. A satisfied sigh broke the silence, “I love you.”

Dean’s heart skipped at Cas’ words, and he smiled, “Love you too, Cas.” He pressed a kiss into his angel’s soft, dark hair before drifting into a blissful sleep, listening to the deep, quiet breaths coming from the light of his life.


End file.
